Talk:Owenguy101's TDI Camp 2
Seriously! D-Scope! Don't touch Zach! That's RL me I RP as! Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 00:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Dude, she's Zac'k' You are Zac'h'. Calm down. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Okay sorry... I just hae issues... and I thought she misspelled my name and stuff... Sorry D-Scope! Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 00:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm actually the male version of Izzy.--D-scope 12:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, lots of drama! 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 14:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Years of practice.--D-scope 14:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) **slaps head** not you, the camp! 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 14:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Is it too late to join? (I originally intended on planning too, guess what happened, I went to sign up, edit conflict, and it said "SIGN UPS CLOSED") Seems like a big alliance war really. 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 15:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I think that was officially the longest day 1 ever... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 16:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I know right?--NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 16:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I kinda am glad I didnt join, seems like it will go on for a LOONNNNNNNNNNG time... 2-DI ain't happy, i'm 01:30, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Is there going to be a Playa Des Losers?--D-scope 02:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Once there's enough people eliminated.--Owester and Sonic Hi there! 22:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!? What happened to this CAMP???????????? its gone!--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Owenguy has not been on--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 19:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) oh crap a ip 71.227.110.181 just got rid of everything soz I did'nt look at the page--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 19:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) so whats gonna happen? only sysops, rollbacks, and admins can rollback stuff --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I asked Narld--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 19:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) good! brb im gonna scan another pic... --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Wow... Any user can undo edits. *rolls eyes* All good now. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) well sorry for not noing >:P--Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ya I tryed but my computer said the edit was too premature or somthing random like thatNinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 19:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ok --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:51, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Lets hope it doesn't happen again... and thanks! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) This camp is basically a chat box. Owe man, you should have made a limit on signups. Come on thre's like 40 people here. Double elimation?--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 16:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) How'd you know?--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 16:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 2 questions. 1) What do you mean dwar your alterego? Like post up a pic of them? 2)PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE think of something to speed this camp up! It's fun but there's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too many people.--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) er... a triple elimation...oh wait each team has to get ride of one member--NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 19:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! The mega elimination was my idea! I feel special! : D--'Hey! I'm 'Blogging.... 17:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Good for you. XD --NinjaIzzyWho called the RCMP 17:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) XD--'Hey! I'm 'Blogging.... 17:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) nice we really needed that --♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 17:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I forgot about this camp XD--Ken Eleven! 19:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait til the third one you bet I'm in Ben boost humor everywhere everytime every planet I'll have to wait though :( User:Ben109 Ben is here rejoice oh come on do it User Talk:Ben109 can we just talk Blog:Ben109] can we blog or whatever you girls or boys or its do (this is how my date goesXD) 00:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No mean to sound all rash and hyper and impatient and jittery and all but when will this thing start again I really want to be in the prequel or whatever of this and I like reading it so please someone twll me when this will start up again Ben(109) Polar Bear!I know magic! How? Your on the internet right now. 01:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC)